Levy's Guide to the Universe
by Aiko Yamarashi
Summary: Fairy Tail is home away from home. Sanity does not live here, however. And its name is definitely not Gajeel Redfox.
1. Home

Pairing: Gajevy/GaLe (I don't know which name to stick with. Let me know which you like better!) Features side pairings.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Fairy Tail is home away from home. Sanity does not live here, however. And its name is definitely not Gajeel Redfox.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any associations. I also don't own any brands, store names, or music that may pop up or anything associated with those. This is strictly fan-made.

Notes: I love this pairing and just had to right another story for them! This is a multi-chapter AU based on Levy's interactions within Fairy Tail. Please let me know your honest opinions!

* * *

 _Fairy Tail is Home Away from Home._

Sanity does not live here, however.

Levy sighed and closed the journal she'd just written in. She'd just save the actual entry part until she got to her apartment later like she always did. Right now, it was crunch time. She had a killer English test tomorrow, and if everyone would just _shut up_ , maybe she'd actually remember some of what she was reading.

"Why don't you just study in your apartment?" her best friend, Lucy asked her once. The answer: the silence was deafening, and there was too much temptation to read the other million books that she was dying to finish.

Levy's apartment was just that: nothing but her and wall to wall bookshelves so full that there were extra books stacked in various places around the small rooms. She had started and not finished so many books that it was painful. She wasn't a slow reader by any means; she either was dying to start a new one she just bought and put down the old one, or she was buried up to her ears in homework that involved other books. That's what she gets for being in an English major…not that she minded of course.

Levy sighed and examined her surroundings, taking another quick mind break before she dove back into the wonderful world of literature.

Fairy Tail was a wonderful place. When people walk past it, they all think it's some medieval-looking bar, but it was so much more than that. The wood and brick on the outside were faded by the sun, and they had a bird-fairy-looking creature with a pointy tail as a logo, giving it the signature medieval look. The inside matched the outside: worn to perfection with high ceilings, barrels of booze, and circular, wooden tables filling a majority of it. It was more than just booze and loud screaming people (though that was what it was pretty much known for). It also served any drink you could find at a local café, there were computers lining the left wall, outlets on every column to charge whatever device you had, and even a large bulletin board in the back that had want ads for businesses all over town and in nearby towns as well. Fairy Tail was home away from home—which is the actual slogan. They even own the apartment complex that Levy lived in up the hill!

All the people that came in were usually regulars that came every day and stayed all day before going home because they had nowhere else to go. That's another thing that made it home: they were all family. Everyone knew pretty much everyone, and if a new regular came in, it didn't take long to get acquainted. Even the people that came around only every now and again were recognizable. Everyone watched out for each other because usually that was the only family they had. Like Levy.

"You know, I found that a little alcohol helped me concentrate better when I was in college," a voice said, snapping Levy out of her observations. It was Cana, a beautiful brunette clad in a bikini top, crop jacket, and capris.

Levy rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you were drunk throughout college." Cana had been known for her drinking habits. Girl can hold her booze.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it," she said, giving the young bluenette a wink and walking off to her usual table in the corner where a wine barrel sat, just for her.

Levy sat. She wished she could be that carefree all the time. Shoving her dream aside, she went back to reading the open book in front of her, taking notes as she went along.

Before she knew it, another voice was interrupting her. "Mind if I join?"

Glancing up, her hazel eyes landed on a tall figure with long, unruly black hair and a number of piercings. Levy bit her lip, looking from him to the mess of books around her. Everyone knew not to bother her too much when she was studying; they all thought it was very important that she keep her grades up even if they hadn't in school—she was their little bookworm.

"I can take a hint," he said gruffly, shrugging and walking away, taking a seat at the end of the bar instead.

His name was Gajeel Redfox, but no one knew too much about him. He and a blue-haired girl named Juvia Lockser had just recently started coming to Fairy Tail—enough for everyone to at least recognize them and know their names. Everything else was a mystery.

Gajeel had been so cold to everybody. Why would he want to sit with her? And why did the owner let him in? No one knew.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," a busty blonde said to her, sliding into the seat across from her and her school explosion.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy beamed, excited to see her best friend.

"Buried in the books again?" Lucy asked, taking in the sight before her.

"Killer test tomorrow," Levy explained, massaging the back of her neck. "Hey, have you ever talked to Gajeel?"

"I had a, um, strange run in with him once," the blonde said, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "But other than that, no."

"What happened?"

"I was wearing a Vegas bunny outfit—you know, red sequin one-piece, fishnets, bunny ears and tail—going on an odd job," Lucy explained, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Yeah, yeah. And?"

"I literally ran into him as he was walking out and I was coming here. He calls me Bunny Girl now."

Levy snorted. "I figured he'd just say, 'Move, bitch,' or something along those lines."

"Nah, he's actually been a decent person since that other bar across town that he worked at went under," Lucy said. "Maybe he was just a jackass because we were their competition?"

"Juvia's never acted like that," Levy said. "Well, not from the few conversations I've had with her."

"Who knows," Lucy shrugged. "Why did you ask about him anyway?"

"He actually asked to sit with me," Levy explained, scratching her head with the eraser of her pencil.

"That's pretty unusual," the blonde said. "I guess he changed his mind?"

"I think I didn't answer fast enough and he just walked away," the bluenette said. "Maybe he's trying to be nicer?"

"Well, you'll never know if you don't talk to him."

"I know, I'm just kinda nervous after, you know, that…thing." Levy's eyes cast to the side, landing on Gajeel at the end of the bar.

"You mean that incident with that Phantom Lord employee last year?" Lucy followed Levy's eyes. "You don't even know who that guy was. You never saw his face."

"I know, but I'm still cautious." Gajeel turned suddenly and both girls snapped their heads back to focusing on each other before they got caught.

"You're not that bad around Juvia," Lucy said, making a small gesture to the blue haired woman a few tables over. She was sewing something.

"I've barely spoken to her."

"You'll drop your grudge against those two eventually," Lucy shrugged, sliding out of her seat. "I'm gonna get some tea from the bar. You want anything?"

"Hazelnut coffee?" Levy asked, pleading puppy eyes in place.

Lucy sighed. "Usually it's just an empty offer, but you're lucky I love you."

As Lucy walked off, Levy went back to studying for the time being. She would get something accomplished eventually.

xXx

It was two A.M., and the only way Levy knew that was because the barmaid, Mira, gave Levy a pat on the back that knocked her out of her studying mindset and said, "It's last call, Levy. Usually I only have to say that to the drunken people."

Levy put her pencil down and rubbed her eyes. At least she was confident she was going to ace the test now. When she reopened her eyes, she looked around to see that Fairy Tail was as empty as she'd ever seen it. There were about four people left; even _Cana_ went home already.

"Sorry, Mira." Levy's voice was hoarse from not speaking for so long. She cleared her throat and took a long swig of coffee. "I'll leave as soon as I pack up all my stuff."

"Should I find someone to walk you home?" the white-haired woman asked.

"You know I just live in Fairy Hills," Levy said, throwing her books into her messenger bag. "I'll be fine."

"Alright, but you be careful." With a wink, Mira left to wipe down the bar.

Levy heaved the large, heavy bag over her shoulder, stumbling out of her chair. She waved a quick goodbye to Mira and then pushed out the door, starting the short trek to her apartment. She walked for about five minutes before someone caught up to her.

"You look like you're struggling." The voice was deep and gruff.

Levy knew how to deal with these situations. Just act cool, play it off, and don't show any signs of interest or weakness. She'd be home soon. "I'm fine."

"If you say so."

They walked side by side without another word. Levy took a quick glance up to notice the figure that joined her was none other than Gajeel Redfox. And _damn_ he was tall.

"Why are you here?" Levy asked.

"I had to walk home, too," he answered.

"But you're walking with _me_ ," Levy said, a little less rigid knowing it wasn't a complete stranger. Just a _somewhat_ stranger.

"I'm just walking, and you happened to be walking, too," he said. "Guess we just kinda caught up."

Levy chewed on her lip. He was as cold as she thought he was. "Guess so."

There was a moment of silence before he said, "I can carry that for you."

Levy's eyes widened, looking between him and her loaded book bag. This couldn't be an everyday offer.

"You don't talk much do you?" he asked, sliding the bag off her shoulders and slinging it over one of his broad ones.

"Just be careful please," the small girl told him. "It took me forever to take all of those notes and I still want to review them before my test."

"You really are a nerd," he chuckled. Levy smacked his arm without a second thought.

Startled by the sudden contact (not the wimpy hit itself), Gajeel jerked back, and Levy's bag slipped off his shoulder, falling in a puddle they had both just stepped over. Levy gasped and dove for it, trying to pull it out before all of her books were ruined. Gajeel stepped out of her way.

"I told you to be careful!" she shouted, scrambling up. The bag soaked her jeans. "This stuff costed me a lot of time and money!"

"You're the one that hit me!" he bellowed back. "Is this the thanks I get for actually being nice?"

"As if you would know what being nice is like!"

"That's the last time I'm doing what Mira says!"

That brought the screaming match to a halt. "Wait, what?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Mira told me that if I walked home with you and lifted your load, she'd convince the owner to let me sing tomorrow night. Last time I'm ever doing that."

Levy's little fists balled up, and she gritted her teeth, mustering all her strength. With great effort, she swung her book bag and connected with Gajeel's legs, effectively knocking him over. She stumbled from the force of her swing and heaved her bag over her shoulder again, running away awkwardly, tossing, "You jerk!" back at him as she fled.

"Crazy shrimp!" he retorted, rubbing his knees.

XxX

Levy switched the hair dryer from her recently washed hair to her books scattered on her desk, attempting to dry both effectively.

"Honestly, who does he think he is?" the small girl grumbled to herself. It was three in the morning now, and she wasn't going to get much sleep. "I swear I'll slug him if he ruins this test for me tomorrow in any way."

She needed another blow-dryer, and was ninety-five percent sure Erza upstairs had one. How else would she keep her long, scarlet hair looking so silky and smooth?

Straightening out her fluffy pajama pants and tank top, Levy slipped on a pair of flip-flops, snatching the lanyard her apartment key was on and shuffling out the door, heading to Erza's. Erza was like a big sister to her at Fairy Tail, so surely she wouldn't mind a strange request this early in the morning…right?

As soon as Levy climbed her final step and clamored into the hallway, she ran into a solid figure that just stepped out of his door. No. Flipping. Way.

"YOU!" Levy screamed, stumbling backwards and pointing at Gajeel. "You live here?"

He pointed at her mockingly. "And you're still yelling at me?"

Levy growled, stamping her foot. "I didn't come here for you."

"I figured you wouldn't get all dressed up for me," he said, taking in her appearance. "Nice ninja turtles."

Levy felt the strong need to cover up, managing to grumble a, "Whatever."

She stomped past him, slamming her fist on Erza's door. The sooner she could get this hairdryer, the sooner she could lock herself in her room and forget about this whole night. Except she couldn't because the evidence was spread out on her desk.

Erza answered the door with a yawn, clad in a short, galaxy print robe. "Levy?"

"Sorry to bother you, but can I borrow your hairdryer? It's really important, and I promise I'll return it to you as soon as possible."

"Maybe when I'm actually awake?" she suggested, but had an edge of humor in her voice. She disappeared and returned with the instrument, its cord wrapped around the body.

"Thank you so much!" Levy squealed, snatching it and taking off to her room. And then fell on her face in front of her newly sworn enemy.

"Nice," Gajeel chuckled, opening his apartment door.

"Did you even go anywhere?"

He dangled a small flash drive in front of her face as she stood up and brushed herself off. "Went and got this from a few rooms down. Don't think I just walked out to make your life miserable."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Maybe I'll do it from now on."

"Don't count of this being a regular thing."

Without another word, Gajeel rolled his eyes and stepped into his apartment, shutting his door as she passed. This night wouldn't be forgotten. It was a call for war.


	2. Anything

_Jet and Droy will do literally anything for me._

Just like everyone will do anything for Mira.

Levy woke up abruptly to the sound of her alarm, looking around confusedly. She didn't remember falling asleep. Maybe that's why she woke up on the pile of now dry books she had on strewn out on her desk. Getting up, she strode over to her nightstand and shut off her alarm. She only got about two and a half hours of sleep and was not interested in making herself look even slightly appealing. All she had to do was get through this test, and she was free to do whatever she wanted for the rest of the weekend. Honestly, who schedules a test on a Friday, anyway?

She strode out of her apartment in a pair of black yoga pants and an orange tank top with a gray jacket over it. Her blue hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, and she wore her comfy, beat-up tennis shoes. She waddled down the stairs with great effort from her heavy book bag, stopping in the lobby to set it down and bend over to readjust the strap.

"Cute outfit, shorty," a familiar voice said behind her.

"Why do you keep running into me?" she asked, knowing who it was without having to look. Once she was finished, she heaved her bag on her shoulder again, and turned around to have her theory confirmed. It was none other than Gajeel Redfox.

"Technically you're the one that physically runs into me, so I could ask you the same question," he said, sipping a water bottle. He wore dark blue athletic shorts, a black tank top, and a pair of gray and black tennis shoes. He also had a gym bag tossed over his shoulder.

"Going to the gym to further enhance your douche status?" Levy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You checkin' me out or something?" Gajeel asked in return, smirking.

"Psh, as if," Levy scoffed, turning away from him and beginning her stride to school once again.

"You look more ready for a workout than school," he called to her.

She whirled on him. "Well, maybe if _someone_ hadn't soaked all of my books, I could have gotten a few more hours of sleep and actually gave a shit what I look like."

He chuckled. "You're cranky in the morning."

Levy groaned, pushing the door roughly to start walking to school again.

"I told you that you look cute!" he laughed after her, to which she rolled her eyes.

Honestly, why was he such a jerk? The owner allowed him to come to Fairy Tail _and_ let him live in Fairy Hills, so shouldn't he be a little bit nicer to everyone. Levy sighed. The sooner this test was over, the sooner she could go hang out with real friends…or take a nap. Nap sounded good.

XxX

"You're so smart, Levy-chan!" Droy cheered, pulling the little woman into a tight embrace. Hard not to be a tight hug when he's so big.

"You aced that test with almost no sleep at all!" Jet added, patting her shoulder.

"Thanks, you guys," Levy said, beaming at the two men.

The three of them were sitting poolside behind Fairy Tail, watching as several of the other members splashed around. It was a gorgeous day.

After Levy aced her test, she returned to her apartment and took a two hour nap before getting in the shower and cleaning up. She figured she deserved some nice relaxation time after studying so hard, so she lounged by the pool that Fairy Tail had put in behind their large building. Her two close friends, Jet and Droy, decided to join her.

"Man, if I see that punk Gajeel, I oughta clobber him," Jet grunted, grinding his fist into his thigh. "He's the reason you barely slept!"

"I agree, Jet!" Droy commented. "Although I think he could knock you out with one punch."

"I could stand my own against that guy! He's not that tough!"

"He'd knock you out before you had a chance to scream ow," Droy laughed, to which Levy snickered.

Jet growled. "Oh, like you stand more of a chance against him, tubby?"

"Who you calling tubby?" Droy yelled, springing to his feet rather quickly.

"Obviously not Levy, so who else is left?" Jet said, rising to his feet.

"When Gajeel gets here, we can just see who can defend Levy's honor!"

"Fine by me, tubby! I'll beat him for sure!"

"Guys!" Levy interjected. "No one has to defend my honor!"

The two ignored her, instead shouting that she definitely needed her honor defended and that each of them would be better suited to do it than the other. Then, they wound up tackling each other into the pool.

"You've got all the guys falling for you, huh?" Lucy giggled, taking a seat beside her blue-haired friend.

"Ugh, don't say it like that Lu-chan," Levy groaned, laying back against the grass.

"What's this about defending your honor?" Lucy asked.

"The whole Gajeel thing I texted you about earlier," the bluenette sighed, throwing her arm over her eyes to block out the sun. "What am I gonna do?"

"Just ignore him," Lucy said. "He's only picking on you because you bait him. Leave him alone and he'll get tired of it and leave you alone."

Levy sighed again. "I guess."

Lucy patted her friend's leg before standing up and walking back into Fairy Tail, saying she was going to get a drink.

Levy lay on her back for a few more minutes, and then sat up, watching Jet and Droy continue to splash each other. She really hoped the two men didn't try to confront Gajeel. No offense to either of them, but she knew they'd get their asses kicked, and she'd be the one to blame for her friends getting hurt. And then Gajeel would probably come after her for sending a squad to fight him.

Just then, the man in question walked out and sat in the shade of a tree, music playing in his ears. He had on a similar outfit to what he wore this morning when she ran into him. Mira walked out behind him and straight over to Levy.

"I'm sorry I sent Gajeel after you," the white-haired barmaid said, squatting next to Levy. "I really didn't want you to walk home alone and since he was headed that way too, I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Thanks for the concern, Mira, really," Levy said. "But, if there's a next time, please send someone a little more friendly."

"I know he has a hard exterior, but he really is a gentle soul," Mira said, gazing over at the man under the tree. "He writes music and works really hard at anything he does."

Levy scoffed. "If what he does is try to annoy me to no end, then you're right: he works really hard at it. Gentle soul? Not so much."

Mira shook her head. "Levy, maybe you should take the time to get to know him?"

"Why me?"

"Not just you! I'm trying to get everyone to be a little more welcoming to him and Juvia. The girls and even Gray and Natsu are taking to Juvia well, but no one seems to want anything to do with Gajeel."

"I've seen him talking to Natsu a couple of times," Levy told her, hugging her knees to her chest.

"He and Natsu have this kind of…bond that can't be explained. Same with Wendy," Mira explained. "Maybe you can just try to give him a chance?"

"I tried last night when he attempted to walk me home," Levy said. "He dropped my books in a puddle and called me a crazy shrimp. And he's done nothing but harass me since then."

"From what he told me, dropping your books was an accident, you hit him in the legs and knocked him over, and were nothing but hostile to him since."

"…Well…when you say it like that…"

"Levy, give him a real chance!" Mira encouraged. "Maybe if others see our sweet little bookworm talking to him, they'll try, too! Then he can actually be part of the family."

"And if it doesn't work?" Levy asked.

"Then you can say you gave it your best try, and we'll know Gajeel's true colors," Mira said, patting the bluenette on the back before she stood up and returned inside of the building.

Levy sighed and looked around. Jet and Droy were still splashing around in the pool, Lucy was now laughing at some argument that Natsu and Gray were having, Erza looked like she was about to attack both of them, and Wendy was pretending she didn't know any of them. With as much courage as she could muster, the small woman stood up and strode over to the dark figure under the tree, taking a seat next to him.

Gajeel cocked a pierced eyebrow at her, pulling an earbud out. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry," Levy grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"For sitting?"

"For hitting you and calling you a douche and…well, whatever else I might have said to annoy you."

A silence fell between them.

"Alright," he said, moving to put his earbud back in.

Levy caught his arm. "So you forgive me?"

"For what?" Gajeel asked. "Hitting me? Yeah, sure, whatever."

Levy bit her lip, counting to three before speaking again. "I mean for everything. You know, everything that I just apologized for?"

"I just figured you were being your normal, crazy self," he shrugged, going to put his earbud in again. She grabbed him again.

"Woah, woah. I am _not_ crazy."

"You do nothing but read, you harass people that try to help you, and you hang out with Bunny Girl, and well…them." He gestured over to Jet and Droy still splashing at each other in the pool. They both looked very winded. "I'd say you're about a seven out of ten on the crazy scale."

"I'm here trying to give you a chance, and you're saying _I'm_ crazy?"

"Pretty much."

Levy grabbed his headphone chord and yanked it away from him, effectively pulling his other earbud out.

"And then you do shit like that," he growled, narrowing his eyes at her.

"If anyone is crazy, it's you!" she exclaimed. "You don't talk to anyone, and when you do, it's never anything remotely nice!"

"It's not like any of them are lining up to be my new best friend!" he yelled back. "I don't need it!"

"I'm trying, here!"

"Well, you're doing a pretty shitty job!"

"Levy!" Jet and Droy called, snapping the two out of their argument. They were scrambling out of the pool to rush to her aid. That's when the pair noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing and were all staring at them.

"Now look," Gajeel grumbled, snatching his headphones back from her, rising to his feet. Levy waited until everyone redirected their attention and then followed his lead.

Jet and Droy were now standing in front of them, panting.

"What are you doing to Levy?" Jet accused, glaring at Gajeel.

"More like what is she doing to me?" Gajeel muttered, looking down at the bluenette.

"Guys, it's no big deal," Levy said, trying to calm the two men down. "We were just talking. He even apologized for everything he did to me!"

"What?" Gajeel choked.

"Just go with it," Levy whispered to him, to which he rolled his eyes.

"Good!" Droy chimed in. "But nobody hurts our Levy and gets away with it!"

"Hurt?" Gajeel asked.

" _Your_ Levy?" Levy questioned next.

Jet charged, aiming his fist at Gajeel's jaw, but Gajeel swiftly side stepped it, and pushed him away. Jet lost his footing and tumbled to the ground. While they watched Jet fall, Droy came up behind Gajeel and tried to restrain him until Jet could recompose himself. Levy, having enough of all this, attempted to pry Droy's arms away from Gajeel, who didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight.

"I don't want to hurt you," she could hear Gajeel grumble.

"Levy, back up!" Jet called, finally rising to his feet again.

"Jet, stop!" she yelled, putting herself between Jet and Gajeel.

Gajeel managed to elbow Droy hard enough in the stomach to knock the wind out of him and get him to release his hold. As Jet charged, Gajeel grabbed Levy by the waist and hoisted her up, dodging the quickly approaching Jet in the process.

"Don't touch her!" both of the men exclaimed.

"Both of you cut it out!" Levy exclaimed, stepping in front of Gajeel once he put her down.

"But Levy," Droy stammered, regaining some of his breath.

"We're fine now," Levy said. "Everything is cool, and you guys are really overreacting."

The two men scowled at Gajeel.

"Walk away," Levy told them, and the two backed up and headed toward the pool again. Once they were out of earshot, she turned to Gajeel and said, "I'm really sorry."

"One of your little man servants broke my headphones," Gajeel stated, holding up the item. One of the plastic pieces was dangling awkwardly away from the other ones.

"I'm really sorry," Levy apologized again.

"People do stupid things when they're in love," Gajeel shrugged, brushing himself off. "So it's not totally your fault."

"Love?" Levy asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Please tell me you know that those two buffoons are in love with you," he sighed.

"Well, yeah, I-I guess I knew," Levy said, focusing her attention on her feet.

"Must be a tough decision," he chuckled. "They're both idiots."

"Only I get to call them that," she said, snapping her attention back to him. It like he was staring into her soul. "And no, there's no decision."

"Gonna shoot them both down?" he asked.

She nodded, looking back at the pool where the pair of men was still watching them.

"Good," he laughed. "I don't think either of them can handle your amount of crazy."

So they were back to that? "I'm not crazy!"

"Whatever, shrimp," he said, patting her head and stepping past her.

"I'm not!" she called after him, stamping her foot.

* * *

 **Development! Woo! Stay tuned for more of Levy's entries in her guide to the universe!**


End file.
